


The Morning After (Roommates were planning to set them up anyway)

by ConfusedPython



Series: Awkward Encounters Alternate Endings [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Past mutual hate, Roommates, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, dating before friends set you up, i guess, references to top!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedPython/pseuds/ConfusedPython
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke don't know each other, however their roommates do and had plans to set them up together. But Michael and Luke beat their friends to the punch when gets drunk and a hot guy takes him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After (Roommates were planning to set them up anyway)

Michael woke up with a hangover and someone’s arms wrapped around him. When he decided it was time to move he discovered his own arms were wrapped around this stranger. After moving around a little more (and a glance around the sun lit room to confirm) he realised he was naked. In the same bed as the stranger. One look at the face told him it was a male stranger, and he had to admit; his drunk self really could attract the hot ones.  
But by now the urge to pee, throw up and die were overwhelming so he pulled himself out of the comfortable arms and opened the nearest door, striking lucky on the first go.  
Walking out feeling relieved from all but the hangover he found the strange man stirring in his bed. In a moment of weakness (blamed on the hangover and beauty of the man on the bed) Michael climbed back into bed and curled up again.  
Michael was lightly tracing his finger over the hickeys he’d left on the strangers collarbones when a hand reached from nowhere and grabbed his.  
“If you’ve left marks, I won’t protect you from my room mate.” Just his voice was enough for Michael to stop, it was wrecked from the events of last night that Michael was yet to recall all of, laced with sleep and still sounded soft. Still sounded like the same voice that had made all the wondrous sounds last night that still had had Michael shivering.  
“Room mate?” Michael asked slowly looking around. There only seemed to be one person living in this room, but this implied relationship had scared Michael, until he remembered his own room mate. “Phone.” He spoke out again. His own voice feeling a little sore. Either the shots were rough last night or it was good for the both of them. A groan came from beside him and then he was pushed off the bed roughly as the blond walked over to the bathroom, clutching the thin blanket to his chest.  
Michael used the time to stumble around to room looking for his clothes. He found them easy enough, along with his phone, but it turns out that buttons were a lot harder than they seemed when you’re hungover. So he sat on the edge of the bed, jeans and shirt open as he scrolled through the messages on his phone.  
One from his boss saying he had the 4 till closing shift that night which was fine by Michael, the rest from his room mate, Ashton. “Fuck.” He muttered. reading through messages that went from; ‘You having a good time?’ to ‘What time you coming home?’ to ‘Where the FUCK are you!?’ ‘Answer Me!!!’  
When the other man re-entered the room Michael realised he still didn’t know his name. He watched in silence as the man gathered clothes and dressed himself behind the sheet, very aware of the eye’s on him.  
“Are you fucking right there, mate?” The stranger asked after throwing the sheet to the bed.  
“I’m fine, how are you?” Michael asked with a polite tone, receiving a glare in return.  
“Piss off.” The stranger said and walked out of the room. Michael followed him, much more steady on his feet this time.  
“I think I at least deserve to know your name.” Michael said copying the actions of the other man and grabbing a glass of water.  
The blond gave him a hard look before saying “Luke.” Taking a drink of water at the same time.  
“I’m Michael.” He told Luke. Nice name, it suited him. Barely a grunt in return before Luke walked out.  
“Hey Luke! You’re up!” An overly excited voice said from out in the hall. “Come meet my friend.” Intrigued by this Michael followed, walking slow enough to keep out of sight.  
“This is Ashton.” Luke’s friend said, Michael assumed it was the roommate.  
“Nice to meet you.” Ashton said, Michael’s fried brain slowly realised that it was his roommate Ashton, but it was quick to note that there wasn’t an easy way out of here anymore. “I’d have brought my roommate to meet you both, but the shit went out drinking last night and is either in a ditch somewhere or some random’s bed.” The bastard then had the audacity to laugh.  
“Aren’t you worried about him?” Luke asked.  
“Nah, not yet. He’s a great sleeper and will undoubtedly call when he wakes up.” Ashton wasn’t alone in his laughter this time.  
“I see you had a good night last night.” The roommate commented.  
“Fuck off.” Luke grumbled.  
“I didn’t see him leave though.” This comment was met with silence. When it became obvious to even Michael that no one was going to speak he decided that his was as good a time as any to walk in. So he did.  
The other three men were sitting around the table and looked up when he entered.  
“Hey Ash.” He muttered dropping into the seat next to his friend and putting his head on the table. The silence continued for another moment.  
“Well that answers a few questions.” Ashton laughs but starts rubbing Michael’s back.  
“Does it?” The roommate asked.  
“This is my roommate; Michael.” Ashton told him, lowering his volume after seeing Michael flinch.  
“What have I told you about sleeping with drunk guys.” Luke’s roommate scolds with a slap before Ashton starts whispering in Michael’s ear, drowning out the other two.  
“I take it you had a good night?” Michael nodded. “I thought you weren’t looking for a boyfriend.” It was a statement and a question.  
“I’m not.” Michael replied.  
“So this was a one night stand?” Ashton probed.  
“I didn’t mean to. I went out for a drink then he walked in looking hot. I dismissed him when he only got one drink, but he was right there when I got cut off. He offered to take me home and I started hitting on him. Then we were in his bedroom and-”  
“Alright, I get the picture. Just glad you’re alright.”  
“You didn’t too worried before.” And Michael was back with his pout, not that it mattered, because he didn’t lift his head.  
“Well I’d come here to enlist Calum in my search party. Why didn’t you answer my texts or calls?”  
“I only saw them a few minutes ago…”  
“Alright, so what did you and Lukey get up to last night?” Ashton asked with a wink which Michael had raised his head in time to see.  
“I don’t really remember.” He admitted.  
“How much did you drink?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Enough to not be able to walk.” Luke offered from the other side of the table. They seemed to have finished their conversation and were now listening to the other two.  
Michael averted his eyes from Ashtons to avoid the disappointed look he knew he would find there. Only deeming it safe to look back after Ashton sighed he did.  
“How’s the hangover?”  
“I’ll survive.”  
“Well at least we don’t have to set them up anymore.” the roommate said, Calum was it? Joining in with Ashton’s laughter.  
“There is that.”  
“What do you mean ‘set them up’?” Luke asked, jumping to his feet.  
“Well you’ve both been looking for someone for a while and we figured it wouldn’t hurt.” Ashton explained shooting an apologetic look at Michael who didn’t even have it in him to glare. Luke took his seat again.  
“You know I don’t do blind dates.” He grumbled. Ashton had set him up with a guy in high school, Lucas if he remembered correctly, and let’s just say it was less than pleasant.  
“He’s better looking than the last guy you tried that with.” Luke admitted, openly checking Michael out. “Pretty good in bed too.” He winked and Michael was suddenly unsure if he wanted to remember what had happened.  
“What was the last guys name?” Calum asked. “He seemed like a perfect fit for ‘Lucas’” and they both laughed like they were sharing a joke, but Michael’s blood had run cold and Ashton’s hand had stilled against his back.  
“Mike.” Luke replied once he was capable and his giggles started again. Calum and Ashton having a conversation with their eyes was the last Michael saw before he got up and hightailed it out of there.  
He was sitting against a neighbours side wall when Ashton found him.  
“Hey, I’m sorry.” he offered, but didn’t move towards the other man.  
“Why?” Michael asked and his gathering tears started to fall when his voice cracked.  
“You’ve grown, a lot, since high school. And Calum was right, we thought you two were a fit back then and we still think that now.”  
“But Luke!? You knew how I felt about him. I told you about what he’d said to me before then. You were there after everyone found out I was bi. And you really think I could get with that asshole.”  
“I know and I really am sorry, but I want you to listen to a little of his side.” Ashton sighed and sat as close to Michael as he dared. “You were both in the same Music class and on the first day you fucking shredded it on the guitar. I remember how thrilled about that you were. Luke thought you were too cool for him, that’s why he only ever spoke to you when he had someone else with him. One day he realised that what he felt for you wasn’t hate. But he had no idea what to do about it, so he got Calum to ask me to get the two of you on a date. I guess I knew from the start that it wouldn’t end well when you found out who the date was with, but I hoped that you would get over that and at least give him a chance to explain.”  
“I don’t know if that helps.” Michael whispered as he moved to put his head in Ashton’s lap.  
Ashton was threading his fingers through Michael’s hair when the boy let out a barking laugh.  
“I fucked Luke Hemmings!” He called out and broke down in hysterical laughter.  
The change in mood shocked Ashton, but the noise let Luke and Calum know where they were.  
Michael sat bolt upright “Holy shit! Ash, I had sex with Luke fucking Hemmings. I basically forced Luke Hemmings to have sex with me.” Whatever good mood Michael had had disappeared. “I am an awful person.” He muttered dropping his head into Ashton’s lap, now sobbing for a different reason.  
Luke cautiously moved towards where the two men were sitting, but Calum hung back.  
“Michael?” Luke whispered carefully causing Michael to freeze and a conflict to occur in Ashton. He didn’t want to leave his friend alone, but that might have been just what he needed, even if he couldn’t see that himself.  
So after gesturing for Luke to sit on the other side of Michael Ashton lifted his friend out of his lap and passed him over to Luke whose eyes were suspiciously red rimmed. Luke shifted uncomfortably with Michael’s weight on him and he leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
“You know it’s your fault that my ass hurts right now, don’t you?” The giggle he got in return wasn’t expected but was well received.  
“Sorry about that, I can get a little, sloppy, when drunk.”  
And he laughed, the movement soon got Michael laughing too.  
“I noticed.” Luke whispered in his ear. Michael will forever denied that he giggled then.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending number 2. Kudos if it's your favourite.


End file.
